


By your side

by saintprinsessa



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agatha Harkness - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I love her, agnes wandavision, fem!reader cuz yes, kinda angst, she is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintprinsessa/pseuds/saintprinsessa
Summary: You live with Agnes, your girlfriend, and you suffer from Autophobia (An irrational fear of being alone; fear of solitude ), you wake up from a short nap to find the house empty.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (just in case): Autophobia, includes panic attacks and some thoughts of self-contempt.  
> Author´s note: Any mistakes are on me! Please enjoy!

“Endless nothingness.”

You repeated for the fifth time in the afternoon.

Tears started welling in your eyelids.

That was how you felt at that exact moment.

She wasn’t there, you were alone, the ringing sound in your ears now turned into an echoed bumping.

Being alone sucked, your autophobia sucked.

You clutched your hand in your chest, your heart was 1000 miles per second.

A blurry wall took over your vision, your red puffy eyes were sore, your lips were swollen for biting and licking them a lot.

“Please, please, don’t leave me here, I need you.”

Your lungs ached, the breaths started to be brief and you started to gasp, failing at the simple task of breathing normally.

Then you heard the door shut, and quick steps approaching you, while a faint voice was calling your name.

Two hands clung to your shoulders, then one of them grabbed your face softly.

“Please... come back to me, angel.”

__

_That voice..._

__

__

You moved your eyes lazily from the corner you were staring at and saw dark locks of hair hovering your face.

You mumbled something, you had a knot in your throat.

“I’m right here, just focus on me.”

Your eyes started functioning well again.

It was **her**.

“Ag... nes.”

She smiled and caressed your cheek with the back of her hand while looked at you lovingly.

“Can you breath with me?”

You nodded hesitantly.

“Inhale... exhale... repeat... and let go...”

After a moment, you fully came back to the presence right in front of you and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

“I woke up from the nap, and you were not there.”

You started sobbing and Agnes was now caressing your back with small circles.

“And... and I decided to wait on the sofa but it was so grey, Agnes, everything just started moving itself, it was dizzy, and you were gone.”

She whispered sweet nothings in your hair while you rested your head in the crook of her neck; your body relaxed into her embrace and you found yourself being calm again, the sobbing was gone, it was you and the little hiccups that stayed a bit after your crying.

Agnes grabbed your right hand while with her free one, took a strand of your hair, and brush it out of your face.

“I went for a little of camomile from the garden to prepare tea, buttercup.”

You smiled sheepishly, this was stupid, you were making a scene for nothing.

“Oh no no, don’t think that you or your feelings are invalid, my sweet dear, they are far from it.”

She intertwined her fingers with you and her thumb was stroking your cheek.

“Now, please go back to our bedroom and wait two minutes, count them with the palm of your hand if you want to, I’ll go with you as soon as a finish something here.”

You nodded quickly and she smiled wide; the older woman kissed your forehead and patted your back as you got up to leave.

When you gave some steps into the stairs, you heard shuffling so you turned your head back, and Agnes caught your eyes, she smiled and motioned two fingers in her hand whispering “just two” and you giggled a bit.

You sat in the bed, twisting your fingers and chewing the inside of your cheek with nervousness.

You knew Agnes never complained about this, but was she not tired? She had to be... why she didn’t get rid of you when she got the chance?

Now your hands were sweaty, so you put them at the sides of your body, hesitantly touching the bedsheets.

A small smile formed on your face.

_Our bedroom... ___

____

____

The door opened and an Agnes with a lot of things in her hands rushed inside.

You quickly tried to move and help her, but she stopped you with a shush and left the things on the nightstand.

“As I promised, hun! One minute and forty-seven seconds, that’s a new record!”

She let out a throaty chuckle and then observed you for a moment.

“Now, little one, we get to cuddle.”

You tilted your head a bit, it wasn’t even past eight, usually, you would cuddle to sleep.

“You had a long day, my love, you need to rest.”

She pinched your nose softly as soon as she saw the confusion.

She changed into a purple sweater and comfortable black sweatpants, you were in your pajamas the whole day, so it was easier.

She crawled until her back touched the headboard of the bed and sat, giving you enough space to sit on her lap.

She reached for the cup of warm tea, she blew into it a little, took a sip, and then, she handed it to you.

“Hun, can you drink this for me?”

You stared into the cup and reached your shaky hands to grab it, but Agnes knew better and left her hand to aid you while you drank.

“There you go, till the end, bee, don’t spill anything.”

She chuckled a little when she noticed how eagerly you were drinking.

She left the cup on the nightstand again and reached for your favorite blanket you wrap you both with it.

It was not too much, but not too sheer, it gives you the right warm to not make you hot in the night but it never disappointed even when the nights were degrees cold.

You curled your body to feel Agnes's body heat more, you left your head resting on her shoulder while you inhaled her perfume.

_Lavanda, obviously._

She wrapped her arms around you, securing you, and petted your head while let sweet kisses in your temple, some others in your forehead or hair, she also will tell how good you were while caressed your back.

“I don’t deserve you.”

She snapped back out of her trance.

“Yes, you do, (y/n), please don’t think otherwise.”

You smiled and let your lips brush her neck slightly, tickling the woman a little and making her laugh.

“I love you, Agnes.”

You shoved back softly so now you could look into her eyes, her face seemed relaxed yet so focused on you, her eyes were letting you know that you were safe in her arms, that you were nothing to be afraid of, she will protect you.

“I love you too, (y/n).”

You curled back to her, while she started humming a lullaby.

The vibrations of her chest were relaxing you to the point you drifted off to sleep.

“I will be always by your side, I promise.”

She whispered and kissed your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Agnes is like the most touchy/affectionate person and I love her.  
> Thanks for reading, you can follow me on Tumblr (@saintprinsessa) to read more of this!  
> Ily <3


End file.
